


Happy Pledis

by roseantique1234



Category: Kim Samuel (Musician), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Gen, doting hyungs, happy pledis, jealous Samuel, loving nu'est, pledis baby, pledis reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Produce 101 has been a life changing experience for Samuel and the Nu’est boys. Though Samuel was shocked to see them enter on the first day, he is still happy to be able to spend the past 3 months with his beloved hyungs. However, over these past 3 months the Nu’est boys have gained quite a bit of popularity amongst the other trainees. Though Samuel always tries to play it cool, still, he can’t help but be just a little bit jealous. One day, his jealousy got to him just a little bit too much.
Kudos: 17





	Happy Pledis

It was just another day at the 101 dormitories. The day after tomorrow was the long awaited concept evaluation performance, and the boys were taking a short break after lunch. The cameras were off, mics were kept, it was just the boys, with their half eaten bento boxes chilling out in the common area. Everything was as it has always been, except for little Samuel Kim.

While everyone was busy chatting away Samuel was huddled in the corner observing. Who was he observing? Well his Nu’est hyungs of course. Jonghyun was busy joking around with Hyunbin and Moonbok. Minki was goofing around with Daehwi, Jihoon and Jinyoung. Minhyun was busy running away from Seonho while chilling out with Jaehwan and Sewoon. As for Dongho, well, let’s just say he was busy. (Lee) Woojin and Seonho (who had given up on trying to catch Minhyun) were busy cuddling up to him, while Daniel struggled to get his attention to discuss the afternoon’s practice schedule. Donghyun was sitting on the floor playing with his phone while leaning onto Dongho’s right thigh. And poor Guanlin was desperately trying to pull Dongho to one side to help him with his Korean homework. Being a single dad was hard. 

Anyway, needless to say the Nu’est boys were insanely popular among the trainees. I mean, who could blame them. They were caring hyungs, who always had wise industry advise to help the kids out. They never hesitated to help those who asked, and they were always ready to be a listening ear. They were the anchors for many of the trainees. Samuel was happy for them. But as he curled up in his corner a small green flame in his heart began to burn brighter and brighter.

You see, it has been a couple of years since he left Pledis, but in those few years he was in there he developed a strong bond with the Nu’est boys. In fact, all of the Seventeen trainees adored and admired them- Little Samuel was no different. He remembers the days when he used to play around with Dongho. He remembers the days when he would chase after Jonghyun to dance with him. He remembers the English conversations he had with Aron. He remembers his amazement at Minki’s beauty. He remembers his adoration for Minhyun’s mum-like qualities. Truth be told, he missed his Nu’est hyungs terribly. So, when he saw them on the first filming day he was shocked, but at the same time he was happy to finally be able to reunite with them. Finally, he didn’t need to fight with 16 boys to get his hyung’s attention! Little did he know…. he had to fight with 93 other boys this time (or at least 30 at this stage).

Samuel always feigned nonchalance at the Nu’est boys new found popularity among the trainees. But, at this sight before him, his jealousy began to gnaw at his heart.

“Those are my hyungs…” Samuel pouted. 

He tried to distract himself by listening to music, but he simply could not peel his eyes away from this happy family scene before him. Eventually, after hopelessly flipping through close to a 100 songs on his cellphone, he decided “enough is enough”.

With determination, he unplugged his phone, kept his ear phones and got out of his corner. With resolute steps he marched forward. His destination was right before him, onward he went. Within a few seconds he had reached his target, and with his thin (stick-like) arms he snaked his arms around a pair of wide shoulders- it was Dongho’s. He planted his cheek on Dongho’s back, slightly pushing off Woojin and Seonho- he was determined to take up as much space as possible. 

The appearance of a new pair of arms gave Dongho quite a shock. “Oh my goodness, who do we have here?” Dongho asked as he felt for the identity of his new adoptee. 

“Hyung… it’s me..” Samuel sheepishly replied.

“Oh, Muel-ah, do you need anything?” Dongho asked, a little concerned. Samuel rarely acted like this.

“No…” Samuel murmured in reply.

“Then why are you clinging onto hyung like this?”

“Just because…”

“ke ke ke, I see…” Dongho chuckled. He sensed Samuel’s jealousy and proceeded to politely brush off Woojin, Seonho, Daniel, Donghyun and Guanlin. “Muel’s a little upset you see” he whispered.

“I can hear you know, and no I’m not upset” Samuel retorted indignantly.

“Yeah, yeah. Minhyun ah! Samuel needs some love!” Dongho shouted over.

To this, Minhyun, Jonghyun and Minki all broke away from their conversations and rushed over. “What’s the matter?” the 3 boys asked in unison, a little worried.

“Nothing, he just misses being a baby,” Dongho chuckled.

“Hyung! I’m not a baby!” Samuel protested.

“Right, right… Well you will always be our little baby brother,” Minhyun chuckled as he rubbed Samuel’s head.

“Awwww, was Samuel jealous?” Minki teased.

“I’m not!” Samuel protested again.

“Hahahahhaa, don’t worry Samuel, we all love you. Now can you let go of Dongho, people are staring,” Jonghyun remarked with a slight smile.

Embarrassed, Samuel quickly let go of Dongho and stared at his feet. His hyungs always saw right through him. The Nu’est boys collectively gave a chuckle and started to chat away with Samuel. Quickly getting over his humiliation, Samuel began chirping along with the conversation. Finally, he had all his hyungs attention. It reminded him of his Pledis days, when they were one Happy Pledis family~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I loved Samuel and NU'EST on the show, really wish they could talk about their history more openly someday.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback or requests!


End file.
